Thoughts of a Special Ops
by themagentawolf
Summary: Prowls gone, Jazz is upset, and these files aren't his! Tiny little drabble around the two, Prowl/Jazz, mention of Ratchet/Ironhide FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Jazz looked out across the large expansion of land, thinking nothing of what he was seeing, how could he, Prowl was gone again, off doing something that was "productive" for the autobots as he had told him before he had left. The dark cybertronian sky suddenly seemed to darken, the sign of the rain. _Wonderful, and I thought I was actually going to be better off outside of the base, guess not, _he thought to himself. He got up, not too fast at all, he really didn't care if the rain came and washed him away, offlined him, why should he?

When he finally made it up, he transformed and drove back to base, no one talked to him as he went to his room, somehow they had found out about his little crush on the tactician, so they always kept a distance when he was away. He typed in the code to his room so his door would open for him, once it did and he walked in, the light flickered on, giving him the ability to see everything again. The cds were still in place; the holograms still around; his computer left alone; the datapads in the corner, _wait a minute, where'd those come from? _He walked over to where the 'pads laid on the floor, all in either the main pile or right next to it. _Let me guess, more work? _He leaned down to pick one up when he saw a name on the top for who it was designated to go to: _Prowl. What the slag did I get his work for? Just because he's away doesn't mean his work suddenly becomes mine, he's always finished it all when he came back. _

He put the 'pad back down and reached to scoop the others into the pile, hoping not to wind up dropping them all and making himself look stupid as he went out of his room to put the pads in Prowl's office, only to find it locked. _Why does he and Red Alert got to be so tight on security? _He readjusted the pile as he took off in the direction of Prowl's room, hoping it wouldn't be locked like his office.

He hit the open button on the door, _yes, we're in. _He lurked in, trying to find a place for the papers, which was a problem, the room was bare. Nothing that showed anything about the tactician at all. Jazz finally just decided on the bed. He got on the bed and turned to drop them next to him then leave when he heard a noise by the door.

He looked up to see Prowl standing there, _he must of come back early. _Prowl just stared at him for a few more astroseconds before he walked in, no noise made, making his name perfect for him.

"What are you doing in here Jazz?" he asked when he finally stopped in front of him.

Jazz tried to find the words, anything that wouldn't be as simple as his CPU was forming, but it didn't work. "Sorry Prowl, I kind of found these in my room and they're saying they're your's, and well, your office was locked, but your room wasn't, so I figured I could just drop 'em on your bed for ya."

"What do you mean you just happened to "find them in your room?" I know you Jazz, you and your friends love doing tricks like this, so I suggest you stop with this little lie and just tell me the truth already."

"Prowl, I'm not lyin' to ya, I seriously found 'em in my room with your name, look," he said as he held up one for Prowl to read.

He slowly looked over the 'pad to see that Jazz was right, he had found them in his room, that or he found a way into his office and brought them in here for him, either way, he was either being completely truthful or halfully.

"Thank you," he said as hastily as he could. "You can go now."

"'kay Prowl," Jazz said as he slowly stood up to leave.

Jazz walked out of the room, not really in as bad a mood as he had been in earlier, but it was still bad, and he needed to get it fixed, and quick. He ran back to his room, hoping there would be something there to fix his problem, but nothing there could help, all they could do was keep him occupied for a few minutes, if that. He suddenly started thinking of Prowl again, which kept him even longer than all the others. He sat there on his bed daydreaming of what he wished he could do with the tactician, visualizing everything. He finally laid down, perpendicualr with the bed as he fell into recharge, he would be his sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz finally woke up from recharge, stiff from his position on the bed, but awoken. _Stupid stiff joints, _he thought as he got up with some difficulties. When he was finally done getting up, he looked down at himself, still just normal, nothing different. Then he saw it, what seemed to be different, he had somehow twisted his left forearm in an almost impossible position. _Great, here comes the angry Hatchet, _he thought as he left his quarters to go to medbay. _But then again, if Ironhides keeping him "busy" again, then maybe the yelling won't come at all._ But he knew that idea would never happen, Ironhide could keep him busy forever, and usually he could only keep him busy in the evening or night.

He finally reached the medbay when he saw the two red mechs, well, red and white mechs. He sighed as he walked in, hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible.  
"Hey Ratchet, I need you to fix my arm, and no, I don't know how it happened, I just woke up and it was like this."

Ratchet finally turned to see the limb, and nearly blew a fit, "What do you mean by you don't know how it happened?! Something like this doesn't just happen Jazz!"

"Um, are you really so sure?"

"Yes! I am completely sure Jazz, now get on that medical bed now!"

He quickly commanded without a noise, hoping to get back on the medics good side, instead of where it had started heading just as soon as he had walked in. He felt another's presence beside him, but it wasn't Ratchet, it was Ironhide.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it, Ratchet's just worried, trust me on this one Jazz."

"Let me guess how you know this, because of your guys little bond thingy."

"Yeah, the one you want so much with Prowl, don't worry, I didn't tell the base about your little crush, either way, I don't think Prowl's figured it out yet."

"Boy, sounds like we're Inferno and Red Alert or something, I'm the Red; Prowler's the Inferno, completely missing how everyone knows that I like him but him."

"Come on Jazz, stop worrying about it, you'll have him eventually, I mean really, I got Ratchet didn't I? And you're one of the more loveable guys in this base, so just trust me, you'll get him eventually."

"Thanks, didn't know you were so good at love talk."

"Oh, would you just be quiet."

"Ironhide, you're going to need to move so I can work," they heard Ratchet say from behind Ironhide.

"Sure, what ever you say," Ironhide said, but whispered something Jazz couldn't really catch in Ratchet's audio receptor.

Ratchet nodded before he turned his attention to Jazz, in a little bit of a better mood than earlier. "Okay now Jazz, no squirming or anything like that, you hear me, I need to open up your arm to make sure no wires were damaged, understand?"

Jazz nodded, wondering how exactly long this could take.

Prowl sat in his office, reading yet another of the reports Jazz had found in his room, _who the slag had left these in there? Don't they know that Jazz probably won't even try to do them? _he thought to himself, sitting back as he put his current datapad down on his desk. _This can't be right; Jazz doesn't really even like me like that, does he? _he thought after a few seconds. He finally chose to go get some energon, hoping to get away from the work for just a little bit, probably to see Ratchet while he did it, worried that something was wrong if he actually didn't want to work.

He slipped out of his office and started heading in the direction of the medbay, not wanting anything to do with the room. When he walked in he saw Ratchet working on Jazz's forearm,_ What's he doing here? And what happened to his arm? _

"Take a seat Prowl, it's going to be a while if you don't mind a little wait," Ratchet said.

"Sure thing Ratchet," he said as he took a seat by the wall.

But he easily got bored, and there was nothing to keep him occupied. That was, until he spotted how Jazz was laying, he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself, Jazz was just too beautiful for him to keep his optics off of, and that was the only that was there to keep him occupied, that was until he felt a pair of optics on _him. _He looked to see Jazz staring at him, head turned his direction.

"What you here 'bout Prowler? Or did you just hear I was in here and had to come see me?" Jazz asked, using his normal humor.

"I need Ratchet to check something for me if you must know," he said, trying to keep his voice stern, but failing near the end.

"Mind me askin' what?"

"Yes, I mind completely."

"Okay Prowler, no need to get all defensive."

Prowl didn't answer, he just stared at the wall as he waited for Ratchet to finish with Jazz. After a while, Ratchet finally finished.

"Done, now next time I'm not going to fix you if I don't believe your little sleeping lie, understand?" he barked.

"Sure thing Ratch', now play nice with Prowl for me."

Prowl couldn't believe what he had just heard as Jazz walked out, apparently Ratchet couldn't either.

"What did he mean by that?" Ratchet asked when Jazz was finally out of sight.

"No idea."

"Ratchet, you almost done?" they heard Ironhide say from the door.

"Hang on 'Hide, I need to do Prowl and I'll be done," Ratchet said as he walked over to grab some energon before he started. "Oh yeah, do you think you can help us figure this one thing out real quick too?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's something Jazz said before he left, 'now play nice with Prowl for me'."

"You guys don't know what he ment by that?" Ironhide gaped.

"No, neither of us do."

"Well, don't tell Jazz I told you guys this, but he really likes you Prowl, and I don't mean just friend like, I mean like more."

"Why haven't I heard of this?" Ratchet asked, irritated.

"Don't know, you hear of it Prowl?"

But Prowl didn't answer, he just sat there, staring into the distance dumbfounded.

"Hey Prowl, you okay?" Ironhide asked as he came up to him.

When Prowl still didn't answer, Ratchet walked up next to him, "I think he's locked up."

"Whoah, what do you mean by locked up, what, he likes Jazz back then? Or is he just that surprised?" Ironhide asked as he stared at Prowl.

"Don't know, but help me get him onto one of the beds, that'll make things easier on me," Ratchet said as he grabbed Prowl's legs. "You grab his toso."

They lifted him up onto one of the medical beds and then Ratchet started hooking machines up into him, which Ironhide couldn't tell what was what.

"We need to let him rest for a little while," Ratchet mused after finally hooking up all the machines.

"Then let's leave him alone and go back to our quarters again," Ironhide suggested, already tugging on the CMO's arm.

"What is with you and liking that so much 'Hide?"


	3. Chapter 3

Cycle: day Vorn: hour click: minute astrosecond: second megacycle: year

Prowl woke up to find _way _too many wires connected to him to be comfortable, they seemed to protrude from almost anywhere he could see, which was hardly that much, but he could get a good idea of where. _What happened? _he thought before the memories started rushing straight at him. Reports…the medbay…Jazz…Ratchet…Jazz's strange comment…Ironhide coming back…then Ironhide telling him, telling him that everything he had thought that couldn't be possible was suddenly real. Jazz liked him back, it was possible for him and Jazz to be. He couldn't help but blush when he heard Ratchet coming towards him.

"So you're finally awake huh? Good, Ironhide feels horrible about you getting locked up like that, he thinks it was his fault, I don't know, what would you think?" he asked, un-attaching wires when he reached the bed.

"I don't know, maybe a little, maybe just some shock, I don't know," he mused, trying not to say the truth, even though he knew that Ratchet was the only one out of the entire base to pick up on what he saw Jazz as.

"Come on Prowl, it's only you and I in here, say whatever you want, I sent First Aid to get some recharge and Wheeljack's in his lab, probably blowing himself up again."

"Fine," he said after he did the equivalent of a human sigh. "I've been highly doubting that there is any way that Jazz and I can be together like that, but when Ironhide had said that, I don't know, I guess I froze up in shock."  
"Prowl, there's really no need for you to be so embarrassed about this, now you know that Jazz likes you back, go make your first move, I didn't do that, true Ironhide and I are perfectly happy together but still, sometimes you need to act on instinct, not worry or embarrassment, you hear me?"

"But Ratchet, you don't understand, I don't normally feel like this, I'm always in control, and the idea that I'm not is torturing."

Ratchet finally pulled the last wire off of him, searching for the words to explain what he meant. "Prowl, one can't always be in control, back on Cybertron, before the war started, I was always in control, no one questioning me, and when they did, I was still in control, but with the war starting, my control has been slowly disintegrating, I can't always be in control, and you can't either Prowl."

Ratchet bent down to pick up what Prowl saw to be a box full of what was probably meds or something like that. "Now I want you to stop worrying about this little issue with Jazz and you, I'll be making Optimus put you in light duty, I'll only let Optimus know Prowl, I promise, so go think about what you should do, and good luck with that too," Ratchet said with a rare smile as he walked into his office on the other side of the medbay.

"Thanks," Prowl called after him."

"Don't worry about it Prowl."

After the medic disappeared into his office, Prowl got off the bed, no need to stay here all day, he still had all those files from yesterday that he still had to do, right? _**WRONG! **_When he got there, there wasn't even the sight of a file anywhere, even in his cabinet, which had held a very large amount of his files for him to do later. _Where'd they all go? _

"Hey Prowl, you alright?" he heard a hesitant voice from the door; he turned to see Ironhide standing in the doorway, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Of course I'm alright Ironhide, why wouldn't I be? All I need to know is where the slag all of my files went?" Prowl answered.

"I think Ratchet said he was coming here last night to grab them and give them to Optimus or Jazz or someone else to do for you, he said he didn't want you overworking yourself."

"Tell him thanks for me if you don't mind. And seeing as to how I've no files or reports to do, you want to go grab some energon?" he asked as he stood up.

"Sure Prowl, sounds like an idea," Ironhide said as he moved out of the way for the younger mech to go through the doorway. "So, are you so sure you're okay after what happened, I mean really you've been completely in lock down for almost 3 cycles."

"For three days?"

"Yeah, man, you don't realize how scared you had everyone, Optimus was freakin' out, Jazz was in complete depression, Blue' was scared out of his mind, the twins actually _behaved, _Mirage actually stayed visible, Hound didn't leave the base for his little flower stuff, and well, everyone else were just about as opposite as they were, including Red Alert! He was actually not acting paranoid for once in his life, but Inferno may have had something to do with that, I don't know, but it was like, completely opposite than it normally was with you all locked up like that, man, Jazz didn't even talk to anyone, which is kinda strange considering who he is."

_Jazz was actually affected by me being locked up like that? I can't believe this, Ratchet's right, there may be hope after all. _He felt Ironhide's eyes on him with him being silent for so long, that was when he felt that his cheek plates were burning.

"Hey, maybe we should have Ratchet look at you before we go get that energon, I think you'll need it."

"I'm fine Ironhide, nothings wrong, I'm just getting a little warm around here, that's all."

"Um, Prowl, it's colder her than it was when we started, I really think we should see Ratchet again."

"Don't worry about it Ironhide, we'll deal with it later."

"You promise?"

"Promise my spark on it, now can we please get the energon?"

"Yeah, come on, the rec rooms right there."

Ironhide actually took off at a dead run for the rec room, _what's his problem? _Prowl thought as he followed Ironhide, only a whole lot slower. When he walked in, the whole room's attention turned right to him, all starting with Ironhide screaming out to everybody, "Hey everybody, Prowl's back!"

Prowl was at a lose of what to do, everyone seemed to be focusing on him, that had never happened before, never in a million years, but they were, they were all seeming to want to talk to him or say something to him, not just like a commander, but more of a friend. He finally got out of there a few vorns later, feeling better than he had for megacycles, and when he turned the corner, it seemed to make everything even better, Jazz was there. _Time to put Ratchet's advice to action._

He strode down the hall noiselessly, the saboteur didn't even know he was there, which was odd, Jazz could hear just about anything, including Prowl's walking. _What's wrong with him? _He quickly changed his stepping from his normal light prowling footsteps to slightly heavier ones, hoping the porshe could hear him if he did that, when no response came, he got agitated, and finally chose to do something he probably would have been embarrassed to do under normal circumstances. He ran to the mech in front of him's side, quickly got in front of him to stop his progress, and said his name clear as day, to only have Jazz run into his chest. _What the? _That was when he realized Jazz was in recharge, "sleepwalking" as the humans called it.

"Jazz, wake up, Jazz," he said, trying to get the porshe to wake up, to only hear mumbles coming from his vocalizer.

_Fine then, you want to be that way? _Prowl bent down and picked Jazz up around the waist, having him hanging off his back with his feet in front of him. Prowl walked down the halls carrying Jazz, thank Primus no one came out, or else Prowl would of probably froze right up again.

He finally made it to Jazz's room, he quickly hit the enter key, knowing that Jazz rarely locked his door, and walked in once the door opened. He walked over to the bed and laid Jazz on it, just for Jazz's mumbling to get louder and more understandable, but Prowl had wished that he had stayed quiet.

"Prowl…you okay…don't even…come on Prowler…" Jazz woke up from impact as Prowl fell to the bed from locking up again. "Prowl, Prowl what are you doing here? Prowl answer me," he demanded as he slipped out from under the tactician and flipped the tacticians legs so they were against the wall, his face now visible as the final stages of the lock down occurred. "Prowler, what's happening?!" he cried.

"Lock…down…" Prowl mumbled before his vocalizer locked down too, next his optics, then his audio receptors, then all that was, was complete and utter bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

Jazz sat stunned, how had Prowl gotten in his room? More like why? And why had he just completely fallen unconscious on top of him? That was when it had hit him, _Had I been walking in my recharge again?_ He thought to himself, as he stared at the face of the person for whom he would call his best friend; a lot of people called him their best friend, but the only person that was his true best friend was Prowl, not matter what anybody said, and he was not only his best friend, he was the one and only person he loved, no matter what.

"Prowl, please wake up, Prowl," he whispered as tears started forming. He picked him up and put him so he was on his bed right instead of perpendicular and uncomfortable as he had been before. "Please Prowl, please wake up."

But no peep came from the tactician when he said that over and over again until he finally started crying, the tears forming under the visor, but wound up slipping past them to trail down his face, just to fall to Prowl's after it lost contact with his.

"Oh Prowl, what happened to do this to you?"

After a few moments he called up Ratchet, hoping to get Prowl fixed up as soon as possible so he could find out what had happened so he could gain any forgiveness that was needed.

A few clicks later Ratchet arrived with some type of machine that Jazz had no idea what it did or was, all he knew was that it helped Prowl, and if it did that, that was all he needed to know.

"Ratchet, what happened?" he asked as the medic came up next to the bed which Prowl inhabited and that Jazz sat on the edge of.

"From what I see, he locked up again, which normally only happens when one is surprised enough, or another emotion that is not normal for them is super strong, tell me what happened and I can tell you," Ratchet answered as he started hooking up the machine to the love of Jazz's life.

"That's what the problem is, I woke up because he fell on me and wouldn't answer, he just said locking up, or something like that, but either way Ratchet, I don't know," Jazz said before another tear ran down his cheek.

"Hey, settle down Jazz, no need to get all emotional and stuff on me like this, I mean really, he's your best friend, not your bondmate."

"If only you knew," he whispered to himself almost too low for Ratchet to pick up on.

"What was that?" Ratchet pushed.

"It's nothing Ratchet, just talking to myself," Jazz said, hoping the medic wouldn't catch the lie.

"Jazz, I'm not stupid, now tell me what you said, and I'll tell you something that may be of interest to you."

"And what may be of interest to me huh?"

"Something about Prowl and how he sees you as, all you have to do is tell me what you said, or more of what you see him as."

"Oh please, don't tell me you haven't heard the story about how much I like him! Nobody in this base has not heard about it except for probably Prowl unless he just doesn't believe it," Jazz yelled in anger and pain, the tears finally breaking free. "You can't tell me you haven't heard it at least once."

"Jazz, please settle down, and just to let you know, Prowl and I just heard that from Ironhide that day that you had come in with the bad forearm, that was the day Prowl had locked up, remember? That was because Prowl was just shocked that you felt that way back toward him, he couldn't help it, he was completely and utterly shocked to find that you like him in the same way that he does, okay, he's wanted to tell you forever, he's just been completely scared to tell you."

"What do you mean? That Prowl…likes me…back? In…the same…way?" Jazz begged, tears still falling freely.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying, he likes you too so stop with this mopping of your's and actually say something. I'm done, watch him and make sure that nothing happens to make that machine's light turn red, if it turns red, comm. Me immediately unless you want to wind up with a dead Prowl."

Jazz looked at the medic, trying to see if what he had said had been a lie or the truth, from what he could see was that every single thing the medic had said had been the truth. He tried to make his voice firm as his could, but it didn't work. "Thank you Ratchet, for everything."

"Don't worry about it Jazz, just don't tell Prowl I told you," he said as he slipped outside, clearing heading back to the medbay.

Jazz turned back to take in the prone form before him, Prowl lay on his bed basically spread-eagled, his wings laying on the bed, which would wind being super uncomfortable for him in the morning. Jazz moved up to Prowl, moving over the wires so he didn't hurt Prowl. When he reached where Prowl's head was, he sat up and moved Prowl so he was on his side and looking at him if his optics were online.

_He's way too hot, _Jazz thought as he laid back down beside Prowl, careful to not touch and of the wires, allowing them to run over him and get to Prowl. He looked at Prowl again before he went into recharge, he looked perfectly peaceful for once, he just seemed a little tense, that was the only thing that ruined his beautiful features. _Night Prowler, _he thought as he slowly slipped into recharge beside his Prowl.

-----------------------------------------

Prowl's uncounscious, poor Jazz, he feels so horrible.

Sorry, it's a bit short, couldn't think anything more into it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jazz woke up to find Prowl still recharging next to him. _He looks so peaceful,_ he thought as he stared at the tactician on his bed. _Better go get some energon, Prowl'll probably need it too. _He got up from the bed, careful to not disturb the wires connected to the prone form next to him.

"Now stay here and don't go anywhere," he whispered as he stood and headed for the door, not realizing that the body on his bed wasn't really asleep.

_Don't worry; I'll stay for a bit, _Prowl thought to himself as Jazz left.

Once Jazz was out the door and it was closed, Prowl sat up, the wires attached to him coming up with him. _So stiff, _he thought as the wires came up to each other and rubbed them the wrong way. _Jazz, I can't get why he had said that in his sleep, but I guess it shows that Ironhide wasn't lying, he was right then, guess I get to talk with Jazz when he gets back. _

Jazz ran down the hall, hoping to get the energon quickly, he didn't want to leave Prowl alone for too long unless he needed to, which right now, he may of needed to, if Prowl were low on energy, but he shouldn't, he'd basically had all of his work taken away from him.

As soon as he grabbed the two energon cubes, he ran as fast as he could back to his quarters without dropping any of it. _I hope he wakes up soon, _he thought as put in the code for his door. _I really want to…talk, to him…_ There on the bed, he saw Prowl sitting up, the wires detached from him, and his back almost all of the way to the wall.

"Nice of you to drop back in," he said when he saw the saboteur's face. "Now come here, I want to talk to you."

Jazz took really small steps, hardly going a foot a step. "Prowl, are you alright? What happened, why'd you fall on me like that and lock up?" Jazz asked, getting more anxious with every word he said.

"Jazz settle down, just come over here and sit with me, I'm bored, seeing as to how all my reports and files are gone. Now come here and I'll try to answer your questions," Prowl said as he moved closer to the wall, making enough room for Jazz to sit next to him.

Jazz gulped before he could say anything, he tried to make his steps faster and larger, but it stayed the same. "Prowl, you really should get some sleep, um, how about you use my bed, and I'll do my reports on the couch, okay?"

But his answer was basically just a nice long unnerving stare from the tactician, almost as if it were saying, "Get over here unless you want to get hurt." Jazz started walking again, trying not to drop the energon cubes in his servos as they shook.

"Here," Prowl said as he took the cubes and put them on Jazz's bed stand, careful to not disturb anything else that was up there. "Now, sit."

Jazz quickly obliged, getting up next to Prowl, catching himself before he started cuddling up next to the tactician. _Stop being such an idiot, he wants to talk, not cuddle, _he scolded himself, hoping Prowl couldn't read minds.

"What do you want to talk about then," Jazz asked when he finally got comfortable.

He felt Prowl's optics on him as he talked, even when he stopped he could still feel them there. _You really need to learn how to control your beauty sometimes Jazz, it could get you in trouble, _Prowl thought as he stared at the bot next to him.

"Whatever you want, I'm fine with anything; why not start with what happened while I was locked up this time?" Prowl said aloud, careful in choosing his words.

"Well, I don't really know, for all I know Ratchet and I know that you locked up. But other than that, I don't know what happened, I've been in recharge basically the whole time you've been locked up," Jazz said.

He turned to see Prowl looking at him, an expression on his face that Jazz hadn't seen before; _longing? Lust? Love? _He was staring at him with his optics partly dimmed, from recharge loss or something else, he couldn't tell.

"Hey, Prowl, you okay, you look like something's wrong, should I call Ratchet for you?" Jazz asked, getting worried again.

"Um, no," Prowl said a little too fast for Jazz's likings, especially when he saw the other's cheekplates getting a little warmer at the top, he tried to remember the human terminology for it, then he remembered: a blush, a show of embarrassment or shame; a reddening of the face. _But why would Prowl feel embarrassed or ashamed? He doesn't have a reason for it, especially when all those looks can take up for it. _

Jazz stared at the other mech, hoping the other wouldn't know why he was doing it. He finally got enough nerve to reach up and put his servo on the closest cheek of the other.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" Prowl asked, clearly startled by this.

"Your burning up Prowler, are you sure we shouldn't take you to the medbay?" came his reply.

"No, really Jazz I'm fine, just a little hot, that's all. It'll leave in a bit," he said, more nervous than before.

"Fine, be that way. So, anything else you want to talk about?"

"What were your questions from earlier?"

"Man, I forget, dang it, I'll probably remember later, then I'll ask you."

"Okay," Prowl said, he didn't like how things were going, he could feel his cheekplates burning up, not lessening in the least.

"Hey Prowler," Jazz said, his servo falling from the other's cheekplate. "I've heard this from someone, I forget who, but they said you…liked me. Is it true Prowler? I don't care what your answer is, I just need to know."

Prowl stared at the visored mech before him. _How had he found out? Only Ratchet and I know about that, and Jazz and I may be friends, but we've hardly talked for a while. _Prowl stared at him for a little bit longer before answering the saboteur, not knowing if it were the answer the other had been wanting.

"Jazz…I don't know, I've never really felt love like that, it's just not in my programming, but, I'm thinking yes, that's probably what you're talking about," he tried.

"Thanks, I really needed to know that, it's just that, well, I don't know, you're just so wonderful, exotic as some would call I guess, I don't know."

"So you really do like me back then?" Prowl whispered.

"Yeah, and I'm okay with it, you should be too," he said before placing a small kiss on the others burning up cheek. "Now lay down, you need the recharge."

"Can I at least get a drink before then?" Prowl asked chuckling when he saw the other's face.

"Oh, yeah, of course, I completely forgot about lose," he said as he turned to grab them. "Here," he said handing one to Prowl.

"Thanks," he said as he started drinking it to suddenly feel something on his side, he looked down to see Jazz slowly going into recharge cuddled up next to him. "Sleep tight Jazz."

"You too," he heard from the form at his side as he felt the other lean up to plant another kiss on his cheek. "Night Prowl."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, finally, I'm still going, so don't worry, it's almost over though, oh yeah, later I'll probably make the BIG scene with them under another 1 chapter name so I don't have to change the rating, but I gotta figure out when to do it


	6. Chapter 6

Prowl woke up to find Jazz on his lap instead of on his side, he seemed to be drawing small circles with his digits on Prowl's frame without really knowing it. _Well, at least he's not sleepwalking again, _Prowl thought as he stared down at the other.

"Morning Sleepy-head," he heard from Jazz's direction. "You've been asleep for a bit now; I've been waiting for you to wake up for a while now."

"Is that why you're down there?"

"Yeah, you're so comfortable, you don't even know, I could just fall into recharge right here. You know, I don't think I've had that good of a recharge in megacycles."

"I don't think I have either, so comfortable and easy."

"Stop that now, you're about to fall right back into recharge saying that, I know you are."

"Fine, we still got that energon from last night? I'm kind of thirsty."  
"Oh yeah, hang on," he said as he leaned over to grab the cubes, stopping his drawing on Prowl's torso to hang on to him and grab them. "Here."

"Thanks." Prowl said as he took the cube and started drinking the remnants of the cube. "It tastes so good."

"I know what you mean, but I figure that mine tastes so good 'cause you're here."

Prowl actually had to stop his drinking to get his breathe, his cheekplates heating up again. "Or maybe it's because you're the one drinking it."

"Maybe, I don't know. You're wonderful, you know that?"

"No, you are, now stop with the flattery right now, please, we have to get ready for our shifts."

"Oh yeah, that's right, whoa, what are ya doin' Prowler?!" Jazz yelped as stood up from the bed holding Jazz up with him.

"Just getting you out of bed. Now come on we need to take this machine back to Ratchet," Prowl said putting Jazz back on the ground.

"That thing, now I remember, you really should go check up with Ratchet, you know, he doesn't know you're up yet."

"Yeah, and now that you mention it, I remember before I found you sleepwalking, I had promised Ironhide I would go get Ratchet to check up on me."

"Then come on," Jazz said as he grabbed Prowl around the waist and grabbed the machine in the other.

"What are you doing Jazz?"

"Giving you a quick kiss before we leave," he said as he leaned in and caught the other's lips. "Now come on, we need to go."

"Yeah," Prowl agreed, a little dazed from the kiss.

"Watch it Prowler, we don't want you to get hurt now do we? Settle down a little and we'll go, alright?"

"Of course," he said as he walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. "Yeah, just settle down a little." He quickly fell back into recharge, not even realizing it apparently.

_He's so cute when he's like that, _Jazz thought as he walked over to see the tactician sprawled on the couch in recharge. _I'll go get the machine back to Ratchet._

He grabbed it and ran out of the room, locking it on his way out so no one could get to Prowl while he was away. He ran as fast as he could to the medbay, finding only Ratchet to occupy it.

"Hey Ratchet, we don't need this anymore," he shouted as he came over to the medic.

"What do you mean you don't need this? Prowl still needs it," the medic said once he saw the machine.

"No, Prowl's awake, he's been awake since last night. Sorry we didn't tell you, you see, I had gone out to get energon, Prowl says he'd been awake before that, but well, I came back and Prowl had already taken the cords out of him, and well, we kind of talked, so we don't really need this right now."

"Where is he?" the medic said as he took the machine.

"Asleep on the couch in my quarters, and no we didn't do anything other than talk and recharge and have some energon, okay? So just don't get the wrong idea or anything."

"Okay then, come on, I need to check up on him anyway, Ironhide said that he hadn't been looking so good the other day before he locked up," he said as he headed for the door.

"Oh yeah, Prowl told me about that too, Ironhide had apparently forced him to promise it before he found me sleepwalking," Jazz said as he followed Ratchet towards his quarters.

"Yes, Ironhide told me about that too, and how everyone was acting so nice to him, my guess is, they'll all probably be over the spell in less than a week."

"Seriously, everyone was actually nice to him?"

"Yeah, but you've been in your quarters or sleepwalking for the past few cycles, so it doesn't surprise me in the least that you don't know."

"Yeah, you have a point," he said as he saw Ratchet hit the open button to his door to only have it stay shut.

"What the…?"

"Stand back," Jazz said as he moved in front of the medic. "I locked it so Prowl wouldn't come out while I was gone."

"Boy, that's not really you, maybe I should get you checked out too."

"No Ratchet, I'm fine, just come on, he should still be in recharge."

"Fine, be that way."

They walked in to find Prowl still in the same spot that he had been in when Jazz had left. The walked around the couch to get a better look at the sleeping datsun. His wings were spraled on his back, his legs bent at the knees, hands on the couch next the his hips, everything was the same.

"There Ratchet, now do your little check up already."

"You don't slaggin' talk to me like that, you hear?"

"Yes, okay, sorry."

"That's what I thought. Now go sit on your bed or something so I can do this, in fact, why don't you just go into recharge for all I care."

"Fine," Jazz said as he walked over to the bed and laid down on his back, keeping one optic open and on the medic as he started his tests. _He better not do anything to him, _he thought as he watched him.

He slowly fell into recharge, finally shutting his optics offand let the medic do what he needed to do for Prowl, either way, Prowl needed to be okay, if he weren't, something would be wrong, and he didn't want that.


	7. Chapter 7

Prowl woke up to find Ratchet hovering over Jazz's recharging form on the bed, appearing to be checking his vitals and other things such as that. When Ratchet heard Prowl's engine's sound change from hum to a steady flow, all he said was "Nice to hear you finally awake kid."

"What do you mean by kid? I am so not a kid Ratchet," Prowl said as he stood up to walk over to see what he was doing.

"I guess you have a point there, but either way, you know what I mean," he said as he looked like he had taken something out of Jazz and put it on the bedstand.

"What's that?" Prowl asked as he got next to Ratchet.

"An energon sample, you know, to see if something's wrong with his energon or something like that, next I had to check his internal temperature," Ratchet explained.

"Wait, by internal temperature, do you mean by the temperature in his spark chamber?" Prowl asked, worry written all over his face.

"Yes, it's that way we know if his spark is healthy, if he may have some type of difficulty because of something in it, mainly it's for to see if it's okay for you two to interface, I don't want one having something wrong with his spark and then the other getting it too, and possible making it even worse, you understand what I mean?"

"So you've done my then too, haven't you?"

"Yes, don't worry, I still need to check them later in the medbay, I'll give you the results as soon as I get them, Jazz doesn't know I'm doing this, but you can tell him if you want."

"Of course Ratchet, whatever you say," he said as he watched Ratchet carefully open Jazz's spark chamber, starting to let him see the light from the spark around the edges.

"Okay Prowl, brace yourself," Ratchet said as he finished opening Jazz up, emanating the room in light, then receding after a few moments.

"It's so beautiful," Prowl whispered, completely astounded.

"Yeah, supposed everyone's spark is different, no one apparently has the same spark, apparently humans have the same sort of thing, only it's in their fingerprints and dna."

"Yeah, I heard that transformers that are meant for each other, have the same spark signature."

"Yes, I heard about that. I haven't seen it before, so I don't know if it's true, it may be possible I don't know."

"If it's possible, I don't know, maybe Jazz and mine's are the same, there's always the possibility."

Ratchet put some device in Jazz's spark chamber and closed it. "I put a device in his spark chamber, I'll need to wait a while before I can take it out, so I'll be doing a few other tests while I do that. Speaking of having to wait, I forgot to do your's, but I'm sure you would rather have Jazz awake for it, right?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Okay then, we can wait. Now go lay down, you'll need it."

"But I've mostly been asleep for the past 3 cycles."

"Yeah, part of it being forced recharge through lock down, so you should still get as much as you can, probably by the time you wake up I'll have some energon for you and Jazz and he'll be awake."

"Can I wait until Jazz is done? I want to make sure that if he wakes up before he's okay."

"Okay, fine, but once he's done, you better get some recharge," Ratchet said as he went over to a pile of medical supplies, talking to himself about what he was going do next loud enough to turn Prowl's stomach tanks. "What, you got a problem with me there?"

"Um, yeah, kind of, and with you talking about it, well, creepy."

"That's your problem now, isn't it?"

Prowl just sighed and walked over to Jazz's bedside, and heard his systems were a steady rate instead of a hum.

"Your awake?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not so sure that I want to be," Jazz said, his visor staying offline.

"Don't worry, I'm right here, you'll be fine," he said as he crouched down to grab the other's hand and put it to his cheek.

"Thanks Babe."

"Don't worry about it, oh yeah, you get to see my spark later too."

"Didn't think you were one to rush Prowler."

"I'm not Jazz, it's to take that device out of there so Ratchet can see if the temperature's normal, your's is so beautiful Jazz."

Jazz's faceplate seemed to get hotter when he said that, but he easily covered it. "So, you're gonna see mine again, and I'm gonna get to see your's, sounds like fun."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"Thanks Prowler, I love ya."

"Love you too."

The end

--------------------------------------

I'll probably make a one chapter story of like a few months later, just to let you know, it's probably going to be the m rated one, so don't be surprised


End file.
